1st Season (Gia)
Episodes Episode 1: Pilot - October 11, 2000 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Jerry Levine (Production Code: 1OPE79) Special Guest Appearance: Wayne Duvall as Guy in the Courtroom Episode 2: Gia on the Routine - October 18, 2000 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Michael Lehmann (Production Code: 1OPE03) Special Guest Appearances: Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance and Kristen Wilson as Fae Feldman Episode 3: Tribes - October 25, 2000 Written by: David McKenna, Directed by: Jesús Salvador Treviño (Production Code: 1OPE05) Special Guest Appearances: Adam Beach as Clark Higgins and Adrien Brody as Bob Livingston Episode 4: For Deep Edges and Lame Dudes - November 1, 2000 Written by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Directed by: David Straiton (Production Code: 1OPE02) Special Guest Appearances: Heath Ledger as Harold Gray, Jennifer Lien as Ellie Peterson and Evan Rachel Wood as Sally Carols Episode 5: The Wasteland - November 8, 2000 Teleplay by: Kevin Falls, Laura Glasser and Paul Redford, Story by: Linwood Boomer and Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 1OPE01) Special Guest Appearance: Segun Ajaga as Garbage Man Episode 6: Gia's Portland Card - November 15, 2000 Teleplay by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Story by: Kenneth Biller, Directed by: Jerry Levine (Production Code: 1OPE04) Special Guest Appearance: Seth MacFarlane as Portland Delivery Guy Episode 7: Wanted - November 22, 2000 Teleplay by: David McKenna and Ken Robinson, Story by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Directed by: Paris Barclay (Production Code: 1OPE07) Special Guest Appearances: Jon Bovi as Himself, Dann Florek as Concert Guy and Peter Scanavino as Ticket Clerk Episode 8: Termites - November 29, 2000 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: John F. Showalter (Production Code: 1OPE09) Special Guest Appearance: Andrew Adamson as the Pest Inspector Episode 9: Guess Who's Coming to Visit the Doctor? - December 20, 2000 Written by: Peter Parnell, Directed by: Gloria Muzio (Production Code: 1OPE06) Special Guest Appearances: Andre Braugher as Dr. Ben Gideon, Ravi Kapoor as Dr. Siddartha Shandor, Rhona Mitra as Dr. Alejandra Klein and Jascha Washington as Dr. Eli Gideon Episode 10: The Hotel - January 10, 2001 Written by: Kevin Falls, Laura Glasser and Paul Redford, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon and Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 1OPE10) Special Guest Appearances: Lorna Cook as Checkout Clerk, Kelsey Grammer as Bellhop and Mark Wahlberg as Room Service Waiter Episode 11: Rosebud - January 17, 2001 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Kevin Dowling (Production Code: 1OPE08) Special Guest Appearance: AC/DC as Themselves and Joan Jett as Herself Episode 12: Longhorn Steakhouse - January 24, 2001 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 1OPE11) Special Guest Appearance: David Herman as the Waiter at Longhorn Steakhouse Episode 13: The Great Pretender - January 31, 2001 Written by: David McKenna, Directed by: Linwood Boomer (Production Code: 1OPE12) Special Guest Appearances: Adrien Brody as Bob Livingston, Chris Rock as Method and Kevin Williamson and Opus Vein Episode 14: Teacups - February 7, 2001 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Paris Barclay (Production Code: 1OPE13) Special Guest Appearance: Didi Conn as Paula Nelly, David Gallagher as Ernest Harris and Peter Scanavino as Theme Park Clerk Episode 15: Vigilantes on the Neighbor's Lawn - February 14, 2001 Teleplay by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Story by: Ken Robinson, Directed by: Craig R. Baxley (Production Code: 1OPE14) Special Guest Appearance: Scott Caan as News Reporter, Kelsey Grammer as Crook #1, Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door and Joe Pesci as Crook #2 Episode 16: Surveillance - February 21, 2001 Written by: Kevin Falls and Laura Glasser, Directed by: Linwood Boomer (Production Code: 1OPE16) Special Guest Appearances: Phil LaMarr as Surveillance Worker #1, Michael McDonald as Security Camera Worker, Lauren Tom as Surveillance Worker #2 and Aron Warner as Surveillance Worker #3 Episode 17: Linda and the Hitchhiker - February 28, 2001 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 1OPE15) Special Guest Appearance: Swinton O. Scott III as The Hitchhiker Episode 18: Joseph on a Rainy Day - March 14, 2001 Written by: Peter Parnell, Directed by: Paris Barclay (Production Code: 1OPE18) Special Guest Appearances: Russell Means as Allister Adison and Robert Zemeckis as Dennis Finn Episode 19: Party Favor - March 28, 2001 Written by: Kenneth Biller, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 1OPE17) Special Guest Appearances: Adam Beach as King Deaver, Seth Green as Gilbert Kay, Sara Paxton as Hannah Ridge and Reese Witherspoon as Danna McDowell Episode 20: Just Friends - April 4, 2001 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 1OPE19) Special Guest Appearances: David Herman as Hydra Felix, Phil LaMarr as Officer Runner and Hugh Laurie as Corner Episode 21: Patterns - April 25, 2001 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Craig R. Baxley (Production Code: 1OPE20) Special Guest Appearance: Kevin Spacey as CEO of Flash Photography Episode 22: Gia Feels Pathetic - May 2, 2001 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: David Platt (Production Code: 1OPE23) Special Guest Appearances: Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, James Spader as the News Anchor and Aron Warner as Turd Thompson Episode 23: Where Did I Put That Dangerous Lever? - May 9, 2001 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 1OPE21) Special Guest Appearances: Andrew Adamson as News Reporter, Phil LaMarr as Security Guard, Michael McDonald as Judge Hark, Mary Scheer as Officer Kelly and Gary Valentine as Officer Douglas Episode 24: Burger Buns, Bones and Breasts - May 16, 2001 Written by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Directed by: Paris Barclay (Production Code: 1OPE22) Special Guest Appearances: Toby Huss as Restaurant Clerk at Sonic, John Lasseter as Restaurant Clerk at KFC and Lee Unkrich as Restaurant Clerk at Freddy's Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Gia: The Complete Series